roblox_super_power_training_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Places
Map City The city is the main area of the game, where Sath is located for the main quest, in the safe zone. Also, you will find a rock on your left that multiplies x10 you fist strength when you punch it. City Port The City Port is the secret training place for Body Toughness. It's located east of the spawn. The place is no longer protected with a Safe Zone. The frosty bath is the first training place the player can access as it only requires a mere amount of 100 Body Toughness. This gives the bather 4x the amount of Body Toughness. If the player wishes to take no damage or afk-grind in the bath, they will need 400 Body Toughness. The lava bath is the second training place the player can access. It requires 10,000 Body Toughness and is the last training facility that is in the City Port. This gives the bather 10x the amount of Body Toughness they would usually get per push-up. If the player wants to take no damage or afk-grind in the bath, they will need 40,000 Body Toughness. Iceberg The Iceberg is a training place for Body Toughness. It requires 100,000 body toughness to resist the frost and train. In order to afk-grind, you will need 400K body toughness. It gives 20 times the amount of body toughness. It's located south-west of the spawn. Tornado The tornado is a training place for Body Toughness. It requires 1,000,000 body toughness to survive the wind and train. To afk-grind in the tornado, you'll need 4M body toughness. The tornado gives 50x body toughness. It's located north of the spawn, at the front of the leaderboards. Cloud The cloud is a training place for Fist Strength (requires the ability to fly). Punching the floating blue crystal to gain x100 Fist Strength. It's located directly over the tornado. Volcano The volcano is a training place for Body Toughness. It requires 10M body toughness to survive the heat and 40M to afk-grind. It provides a 100x BT multiplier. It's located north-east of the spawn. Fact: You can no-clip into the hollowed-out center of the volcano if you fly or teleport into it's mouth. Blue Dwarf Star The first and weakest star in space. It's a training place for Fist Strength. It requires 1B Fist Strength to punch it, and it gives x2k FS. It is located in the sky. Planetary Nebula The second star in space. It's a training place for Fist Strength. It requires 100B Fist Strength to punch it, and it gives x40k FS. It is located in the sky, above the Blue God Star. Red Giant Most powerful star in space. It's a training place for Fist Strength. It requires 10T Fist Strength to punch it, and it gives x800k FS. It is located in the sky, above the Green God Star. Ancient Floating Temple (This island was added in version 1.7, on November 1, 2018, along with the Halloween update.) This island is above the Crystal after the clouds. It serves to train your psychic power, having 4 training sites # The first lawn (Requires 1M+ Psychic Power and Multiply your Psychic Power gain by 100x) # The second lawn (Requires 1B+ Psychic Power and Multiply your Psychic Power gain by 10k) # The Bridge (Requires 1T+ Psychic Power and Multiply your Psychic Power gain by 1M'')'' # The Waterfall '''(Requires 1Qa+ '''Psychic Power and multiply your Psychic Power gain by 100M) Devil's Secret Training Area The Devil’s Secret Training Area is located due North of Spawn, on the same street as the bridge. There are currently 3 sub-segments where super-humans can increase their body toughness. When entering you'll see a green mist rising from the ground. This is the first training point and requires 1B Body Toughness to train in and to afk-train you'll need 4B body toughness. It will multiply your BT by 2K. The second and third sub-segments are acidic pools. The one on the left requires 100B body toughness and will require 400B body toughness if the player to afk-grind. This will multiply your BT by 40K. The one the right requires a whopping 10T body toughness and 40T body toughness to afk-grind. This will multiply your BT by 800K. Restaurant It is located near the spawn, the door is non-solid, allowing you to go inside. It is one of the secret places. Glitch: If you sit on a chair, you will gain speed with any weight without having the requirement to walk with it. (Patched - You can't sit anywhere anymore) Gun Store It is located near the leaderboards, the door is non-solid, allowing you to go inside. It is one of the secret places. It's a notable place to grind alive time if you don't have access to teleport. Going behind the counter prevents people killing you, unless they're also behind the counter with you. Diner It is located near the bridge, the door is solid, meaning you need to glitch inside. The easiest way to do this is my spamming V so you can teleport in. Because of this, it may be one of the best ways to afk-grind alive time. This is one of the secret places Diamond Motors Diamond Motors is located near Sath, the door is solid so to enter the building you'll need to glitch in. Spamming the V button is the most effective method, but high movement speeds can also do the trick. The inside of the building is quite dark. If you need alive-time you can afk-grind in this area. Gas Station The Gas station located in the city is a secret place where players can hide. The door is non-solid so you won't need any glitches to break in. This a great place to grind afk-alive time. Ancient Floating Temple Secret Hole This is a hidden easter egg. You can find it by entering the hole in the temple. (could use better image) Trivia * Even though you're supposed to 'bathe' in the places to increase your Body Toughness, you can still fly over them and still gain the body toughness. * In order to be inactive (or afk) in the places to train body toughness, you need 4-5 times the amount of required body toughness to not take damage ** For example, while you require 1 million body toughness for the Tornado, you will not take damage in it with 4 million body toughness. * As of the 1.4 Update, many of the places are now safe zones, probably due to many complaints. Category:Information Category:Peepee